


To Feel Alive

by sadmagicman



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmagicman/pseuds/sadmagicman
Summary: It had started entirely innocently enough in his books, why not perform tasks on the enemy who had all but willingly allowed themselves to be captured on his watch, after all it saved him from the disapproving and ocassionaly downright terrified glares from his own team at the dinner table. But after discovering the enemy Pyro's little secret, he found having a victim so... shapely and.... vocal to be nothing short of addicting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A request for my favourite Pyro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+request+for+my+favourite+Pyro).



> This story contains highly dubcon/rape implications. It also contains a femPyro at the request of a friend. It's also basically snuff so take that into account before reading thank you.

Medic stood gripping the doorway of the operating theater, wam blood still dripping from the polished blade in his hand, a slightly demented grin on his shadowed face.  
They had come in the middle of the night for their Pyro, storming the hallway that lead to his quarters after scaring the information out of that annoying little Scout. They were certainly regretting their little mistake now.

She was strapped down to his operating table under the harsh white lights of his ceiling lamps, tight flat bonds around her neck, her chest, arms, torso, legs and ankles, still breathing heavily.

The experiments had been going for days without end. One after the other, in a seemingly never ending crescendo of gruesome, tortuous acts and each taking just a little more of that sweet life giving medifluid than the last to keep her from being claimed by the respawn system.

It had started entirely innocently enough in his books, why not perform tasks on the enemy who had all but willingly allowed themselves to be captured on his watch, after all it saved him from the disapproving and ocassionaly downright terrified glares from his own team at the dinner table. But after discovering the enemy Pyro's little secret, he found having a victim so... shapely and.... vocal to be nothing short of addicting.

So long had it been since Medic had a woman to practice medicine on, he had been eager to rediscover what differences there were between the sexes, and he could quietly admit to himself that there was indeed an element of chemistry to his recent experimentation.

He had promised himself it would end today, he would wash his hands of the enemy and send her back to her frantic team, surely no more demented or traumatized than her mind had previously been. No more distractions from actual work, no more indulging in his own perversions.  
But that was before three of them had tried to storm the base.

That was before he'd buried his bonesaw so deep in the chest of the RED Engineer that he'd almost been fist deep in the man's ribs.  
Before he'd taken the Spy's arms off one after the other and let him bleed out on the floor.

And before he had split the Sniper's head in two with a swift dexterity the sharp shooter could never hope to match. Rip, tear, squish, headshot.  
The blood was coursing through his veins like fire and for the first time in months he felt so, so alive.

Medic craved this feeling, needed more.

He made his way unsteadily toward the operating table, heavy steps that felt like stalking prey, taking in every harsh breath and whimper coming from the suited mercenary laid out like a present before him.

Knew she could smell the blood of her teammates on him, could hear the ragged and unsteady breaths escaping him between each footfall, feel the heat of him as he came to stand beside her.

Quicker than she would have time to perceive, Medic drew the tip of his blade down the front of her suit. Deft and surgical, it barely broke the skin leaving a slowly reddening line between the parted material.

His bonesaw clattered to the ground as she yelped in front of him, utterly helpless to do anything.

He roughly unhooked the restraint at her hips and began tearing at the gash he had made in her suit, the tearing sound of fabric reverbrating around the entire room, exposing the cute once white panties she had been wearing when he'd captured her, now dotted with dried blood after many days under his knife.

He was entirely more animal than rational man at this moment. He buried his face in her crotch, taking in the scent of blood and fear and her own heady musk.

It made his head spin and his heart pound harder in his chest.

He needed to hurt, needed to own, needed to devour, needed to keep feeling this overwhelming adrenaline coursing through his body that was quickly pooling in his nether regions.

He rather unceremoniously removed his trousers, hopping out of them with so much fervor that he nearly lost his balance, but hardly caring.

savouring every delicious noise of abject terror now coming from the prone patient before him, he pushed the panties aside and sunk two fingers down to the knuckles inside of her.

Despite her fear, this one always seemed to be deliciously wet and he lubricated his cock with her own fluids and the slick blood of her own teammates.

He was nothing but lust now, tearing at her leg and ankle restraints and climbing atop the operating table.

He plunged his throbbing cock into her down to the hilt, felt her trembling around him.

There was no ceremony, no time for adjustment, he thrust himself into her again and again, drowning in the rush of her cries and whimpers, the way her body pulled forcibly at the restraints, so tantalizingly close to breaking free. Yhe way his hands dug into the flesh of her hips, still slippery with blood, surely leaving bruises there.

As Medic buried himself in her over and over, he threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

Her whimpers had given way to all out muffled screams.

He drapped himself over her, still thrusting as hard and fast as the position would allow and began tightening the restraint about her neck, slowly but firmly, feeling it bite into her flesh even through her suit.

Her struggling became more and more intense and wild, he could imagine the lovely shade of purple she must now be turning, her eyes bulging our of her skull as he took her air from her. As she tried desperately to escaper her bonds, her thighs squeezing around his ass only served to unintentionally force him deeper inside of her.

He could feel his climax dawning, bubbling up from the pit of his stomach and through his shaft, sickeningly hot and gott it felt good. It felt so, fucking good.

Medic cried out as it hit him, warm seed spurting so deep into the Pyro beneath him it almost felt like he'd been hit with a charged phlog, his flesh melting into hers.

As spasms of pleasure rocked his being, he could feel her death throes almost in sync with him, begin to grow weak and she went still under his hands.

The cries had stopped and Medic collapsed boneless on top of her.

Could feel the warmth of her body fade as she was claimed by the respawn system, and found himself laying on his stomach, still twitching cock against the cold metal of the operating table.

As his brain began to unfog and his breathing became less shallow, he righted himself and fixed the tie he was still wearing, smearing blood across it absentmindedly.

Right then, back to work he supposed, with no more interesting distractions.


End file.
